Between Our Reflections Clary and Jonathon Oneshot
by ashcandoanything
Summary: What happens when the looking glass goes both ways? What happens when Clary can see into the abyss that is Jonathon/Sebastian's dreams? What does she find? How does she react?


There was a darkness that clouded the young girl, and a cloud of smoke that hung around every fiber of her being. It was fogging everything around her and she couldn't quite see through it, at least not at first. Her back against the cold slab of concrete, she couldn't help but feel the ash and soot that suck to her skin. As she sat up she couldn't see more than a couple inches around her, the thick air choking her lungs as she crawled away from where she had awoken. She hadn't gone more than a few yards before she noticed a glimmer at the end of the room. It was a mirror, or a light. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew that she had to go to it. Inch by choking inch she crawled to the mirror until she was able to press her face against it.

She squinted, looking into it to try and make out her features before she noticed it was little more than transparent glass. The mirror was in fact not a mirror, but something of an entirely different confine. As she pushed herself off the floor she held onto the curved wood frame around the piece of glass, her long fiery locks sticking to her face she knew that she was freezing to death, but on fire in the same likeness. Her palm turned to wipe the ash from the glass, seeing through into what was almost a completely medical style room. The bed was made, the walls were white, and the curtains were drawn just near completely shut. It was beautiful, and yet as she looked in, she couldn't help but notice to thin layer of grey soot that covered everything, swirling in from the doorway in the room. As she peered in she realized there were two creatures within the room. One standing darkly, honestly undauntedly above the floor, and the other lying flat in the bed.

As her eyes flickered over him she couldn't help but admit the inevitability of their meeting. Clary knew that there was a darkness that lived between them, a living breathing organism that had daggers for teeth and the reflection of Tartarus in its gaze. It was a creation of life that had bloomed between them like a cloud of hate and beauty. She couldn't believe what he was, and she couldn't fathom what he could be. As she was trapped beneath the confines of the looking glass she knew that what she was seeing was an invasion to the deepness parts of her soul. In this darkness she was seeing the monster and the man, and neither could see past their own mutilation to see her staring back at them.

It was like looking at a corpse, lying out on the ash covered sheets staring up at the smoke covered shadow above it. As she looked at him she saw past the fog to the silver haired beauty beneath it. It was a gorgeous boy, bathed in the features of the gods and yet he was tortured by the spirit above him. There in his familiar emerald gaze was horror and pain. Clary knew that she was seeing her brother for the reality within him. The boy that her mother had given birth to and the monster Valentine had created him to be. She was horrified, and for a moment she wished nothing more than the break through the fragile glass that separate her reality from his agony. Her brother was ALIVE. In some ghostly aspect or the other, in this world Jonathon was alive.

She didn't know whether she was seeing something completely fabricated by her twisted hopes and dreams, or his own. Did the monster dream, she thought to herself? Did he hope for a world that Clary would be watching over him? As she watched she could tell by the stance the shadowy figure stood, he was guarding her brother. Sebastian versus Jonathon and in that thought she couldn't help but feel sick. They had been wrong, and this entire time her brother had been waiting for her trapped in some dark realm of agony. It was then that she realized what she was seeing was not a dream of her own making, but a dream were she peered in to the very centerfold of her brother's soul. She was looking at the mind of her own, and she wanted nothing more than to let him know she saw him.

As the agony continued, she watched her brother stare up at the monster with no trace of emotion. How long had he been trapped there? How long had he been allowed consciousness in this nightmare? Did Jonathon always know what Sebastian was doing? Did he breathe and feel what happened to Sebastian? Her heart ached at the thought of Jonathon bearing the pain of Sebastian's doing. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, she didn't know how much more she could watch. What was happening that she would be granted such a horrible gift? Why would she be allowed this theatrical display? Her small fingers touched the glass, her fingers curling as she watched the shadow brush it's ghostly claws against the cheek of her brother.

Did Sebastian want to kill him? Could he? Surely after all these years if Sebastian had wanted to do away with Jonathon he would have. Maybe he couldn't, she thought, maybe killing Jonathon would kill Sebastian. The creature's fingers curled around the unmoving stillness of her brother and she felt her heart race in a sickening way. This was wrong, and yet she knew that the fog between them was a creation of their father. A third child created of darkness and magic. It was attached to Jonathon in a way that Clary realized could very well be herself. Was this monster meant for her too? Was she destined to share its darkness if Sebastian was lost?

Could the smoke begin to look like her? Could it twist and turn until it bloomed into long dark tresses and piercing black eyes? Her chest rose and fell and before she could realize what anxiety was overwhelming her she slammed her fist into the glass, earning nothing more than a groan of its fixture. Her movement did nothing to clear the smoke from her side, the fog that surrounded her intrusion but it did illuminate the other. Jonathon's dark and horrifying room glistened for a moment and Clary realized it was the rattle of her presence. Clary was the antidote to Jonathon's suffering. Again she smashed her fist into the glass, screaming out this time against the eerie silence.

This time she was heard, for the first time in what felt like hours Jonathon's eyes moved away from the ghost and over to the darkness Clary was cloaked in. Jonathon heard her. Again, she slammed her fist, and again. Over and over, her voice strained as she tried so desperately to break through. It wasn't until her tiny balled up fists slammed for the tenth time she heard a shattering sound crack through the heart of the glass. Her heart swelled as the large mirror had gained a crack as long as she stood down the very center. The ghostly figures stance changed, now bearing the front to her as its eyes seemed to meet hers. It saw her, like it was standing right in front of her, and it made her stomach drop.

Could the spirit get to her? Could this portal be used on both ends? Her sudden flare of emotion was met with worry as she realized that breaking through to save Jonathon may very well end her up in his place. Jonathon's expression said more than she could manage, his panicked gaze flared at her and for a moment the beautiful emerald gaze was more tortured than it had seemed. He saw her, Jonathon saw his sister for who she was and not through the shadows Sebastian had painted her in. Her hands pressed against the now cracked glass as she shook her head in agony. "Jonathon..." She croaked, her voice raw from screaming, and in those words the figured moved to stand in front of the mirror.

She jumped back, terrified by its sudden action, before she realized that she was indeed in trouble. Its ghostly hand extended, touching the glass with a fondness that made her stomach lurch. Its fingers pressed into the crack and for a long moment she prayed her mistake away. She wanted to undo what she had done, and when the smoke seemed to seep into the shimmering glass she realized she was too late. Sebastian was coming for her; the monster was coming for HER. She scuffled back, her eyes wide in panic as the fog in her room did nothing to avoid him. Through the smoke she could see Jonathon's eyes trained on her, worried and frightened in the same likeness.

Did he bear this for her? Did he hold close the monster to avoid Clary this pain? Her throat choked back tears as she shook her head miserably. "Please..." She cried, "Please let him go...please I'm sorry." Her voice dripping with fear as her chest rose and fell. It was moment by terrifying moment as seconds ticked by. The shadow moving through the mirror she scuffled back as far as she could go, into the wall across from the mirror. It was going to consume her, and eat her alive. All her nightmares and all her terrors coming to life in this moment. All she could think about was the tortured boy on the other side of the mirror. Her arm covering her gaze she turned away from her brother at last as the smoke moved closer to her.

In her final moments of choking breathe she felt two strong arms pulled around her, yanking her back through her own wall and into the world behind her. She was awoken with a scream, her own scream, and as she shot up from her bed the arms of the golden boy were wrapping tightly around her. His lips were in her hair shushing her down from her panic as he pulled her into his arms. Her chest rising and falling she closed her eyes tightly at the pure horror she had suffered. It wasn't until an eternity had passed that Jace's hold relaxed around her, brushing sticky locks away from her face before whispering comforts into her ear. For a long time she wondered what had happened, for the long seconds that ticked on the clock she wondered what had went wrong.

For an hour they sat together, his fingers brushing through her hair until she was calmed and safely lulling back into a dreamland. As she seemed to slip away she heard the door crack in her bedroom and the familiar dark cloud that followed Sebastian lazily strolled in. Jace's fingers were gone from her cheeks and she felt his stance tightened at the approach of the other. "Is she asleep?" He asked in a cold and hollow voice, Jace's warmth radiating through her, she wondered if she had fallen back into her dreams. She felt his chest puff out slightly against her back and a soft murmur of yes fell from his lips. Sebastian came closer, and she felt in that moment freezing fingers touch her tear stained cheeks. It was a soft touch, almost...yearning.

She knew better than to move, she didn't give any indication that she knew they were there. "I've often wondered what she dreamed of, if it was beautiful and far away from here." Her brother replied to Jace, almost lost in his own thoughts. Jace said nothing; she assumed his eyes fixed on the other as the frosty touch finally pulled away. "Now I know that she is just as damned as we are, lost in her own darkness, and lost in ours." Jace's breathe sucked in, and for a moment she wondered if they were speaking without words. Her fingers wrapped around Jace's arm as she shuffled in her pretend state and Jace pulled her closer, his other hand pulling the sheets up around her shoulders with a sigh. "I hope that she does not, that she is safe in some Wonderland far away." Jace's words were soft, so caring and so moving, she wondered if he too was trapped beneath his own ghost, and this was her Jace peeking out of the shadow.

Sebastian laughed lowly, softly as to not disturb her. "She deserves a Wonderland, she deserves it all." Jace once more said nothing, and for a moment she wondered if it was because of the shock of Sebastian's words, or just because he agreed. It didn't matter which was which, as Sebastian pulled away she heard his steps retreat to the door. It wasn't until she thought he was gone that he spoke once more, this time at a distance. "Perhaps she would be better off, perhaps she would..." He trailed off, almost sounding confused with himself before he cleared his throat. "Get some sleep; I'll need you both in the morning." Sebastian then ordered quickly, Jace's slowly untucking his arms from Clary before Sebastian seemed to stop him. "No," He said curtly, "Stay with her, perhaps she will dream much better dreams if you are there."

Jace froze, this time more than surprised as he wrapped her even tighter in his grasp. His face buried in her hair as she heard her door shut once more, she rolled around to bury her face into his chest, inhaling him like fine wine. "I love you." He whispered softly, unafraid of who might hear him. Clary's heart fluttered, and in that moment she knew it was safe to let sleep take her once more. Clary would be protected from the darkness, because no darkness could get her through Jace's light. Sebastian knew this, and he knew it would be pointless to take her now. Jonathon knew too, and in her final drifting thought she hoped she would dream of Wonderland, and perhaps this time, take him with her.

Hope you guys enjoyed my little one shot! Sometimes I'm just so enthralled by the idea of what goes on in Sebastian's mind, and I know Clary is too! Hope you like it!

-Ash


End file.
